Legend in Progress!
by ikarishipper900
Summary: Though Melody is new to the Thrylo Region, known as the Place of Legends, she's shooting for the stars - she's determined to become both League champion and Grand Festival Champion! Can she accomplish it partnered with her new friend Luz? OC X OC


**yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! my own region!!!!!!!!!!!! lol**

**i have a drawing for this character too, and i didn't even mean to. lol. http://evillatias900. another link for ya.**

**i'm trying to do this one like they do on the show, but with older kids. so there are no last names. that's a load off my shoulders!**

**Me: Mel, do the disclaimer!**

**Melody: But i haven't even been introduced yet!**

**Me: Just do it.**

**Melody: pokefreak900 doesn't own the Pokemon... she owns the region and the people, though!**

**Me: squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

* * *

"I'm so excited!" the girl exclaimed. Her feet were bouncing up and down, and she was finger combing through her long, black hair.

"Mel, I think you're overdoing it," the woman next to her laughed. It wouldn't be the first time her stepdaughter, Melody, had done that.

"But I'm finally old enough!" Melody protested. "You promised I could travel when I was fourteen, and look! Sprout Village's professor's offering Pokémon today!" She pointed at an ad in the paper she'd been reading.

Melody and her stepmother, Lilah, were currently on a ferry headed to one of the smallest places in a near-forgotten region: the Thrylo Region. The Place of Legends, as it was nicknamed, had almost become a legend itself – so much, if fact, that one of Melody's friends back in Johto had initially laughed when she'd been told of the move. None of them did for long.

"Maybe, honey. You still have to get a Pokémon, and – "

"WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN SPROUT VILLAGE SOON," a booming voice over the intercom interrupted. "PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS BEFORE DEPARTING THE SHIP."

"Yay!" Melody checked for the umpteenth time that she everything loaded in her tote – most of their stuff was going to be taken in by her father's Heracross anyway. Lilah shook her head a little, smiling. Melody could be very excitable sometimes.

As soon as the boat docked, Melody scampered off. She twirled around, her green skirt flowing in the small town air. She _loved_ small places like this. She hated how big Goldenrod had been. She was very, very glad that it wouldn't be one huge city after another. Not that she planned to stay long, but whatever.

Now she had to find the professor's lab. The give-away had only started a few minutes ago. Surely she could get a Pokémon still. Waving to Lilah, she ran off, hoping to find someone to give her directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, a white-haired teen sighed. He, yet again, didn't meet that one requirement. He couldn't go on the journey this year either. "Ah, what a let-down," he moaned, "right, Blaze?"

"Growl!" his small Fire puppy yipped his own agreement. Then his tiny eyes fixed on something. Or more accurately, some_one_. "Growl growl growlithe?" _Hey, Luz, who's that person?_

The teenager, Luz, turned to see who Blaze was talking about. Whoever it was was obviously a newcomer, since his Growlithe knew everyone in the village. He had to blink several times to convince himself the newcomer wasn't a mirage. She had silky black hair, tied back in a ponytail except for her bangs, a slim frame, and enchanting blue eyes. She was wearing a striped tank top with a white, flowing long-sleeved shirt and a dark green skirt that also seemed to glide on air. The skirt had patterned swirls and a musical note printed on, and large, dark blue knots were hanging off the edges. She looked a little lost. _Well, here's your big break, Luz_, he thought to himself. He stood up and cautiously approached her. "Hey, are you lost?" he asked.

Much to his relief, she laughed instead of getting mad. "Is it that obvious?" she asked, smiling. She had very white, even teeth. "I just got here, my family's moving in."

"Well, it doesn't take long to get to know everyone," he told her cheerfully. "My name's Luz, by the way. Where are you trying to get?"

"I'm Melody," the girl told him. "Doesn't your name mean 'light' in Spanish?"

"Hey, you're good!" Luz laughed. "I usually have to tell everyone that, and then they laugh at me for having such a weird name."

"I think it's really neat to have a name like that. It's very unique. To answer your question, I'm trying to get to Rosewood Laboratories."

"For the giveaway?" Luz chuckled. "Well, Blaze can take you there, but I doubt there'll be any left. Trainers come in from all over Thrylo to try to get a Pokémon."

"Well, I have to try. Who's Blaze?"

"Growl growlithe!" The teens looked down at the puppy, whom they hadn't noticed saunter up. _I'm Blaze!_

"You're so cute!" Melody kneeled down to scratch Blaze's ears. "I bet you'll be a fearsome Arcanine some day, though."

"Blaze, could you show her where to go?" The puppy nodded and started off. Melody quickly chased after it.

"Thanks, Luz!" she shouted. "I'll be back!" She rounded the corner after the little Growlithe. Luz grinned and sank to the ground, leaning against a wall. This could be his big break after all.

* * *

**Me: hahahahahahahahahahahaha... continues lauging**

**Melody:...Luz, do you know her problem?**

**Luz: I dunno. Maybe she's syrup-high.**

**Me: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! please...**


End file.
